Amores perfectos, príncipes y desgracias para la protagonista
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Esa vez que fui a la ciudad por primera vez y conocí al ejecutivo sensual que terminó siendo el amor de mi vida. Este fic forma parte de la "Actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa!; del foro ¡Siéntate!".


**Amores perfectos, príncipes y desgracias para la protagonista.**

 **Único capítulo.**

 **Cliché no.2 de la lista:** **Esa vez que fui a la ciudad por primera vez y conocí al ejecutivo sensual que terminó siendo el amor de mi vida.**

 **Este fic forma parte de la"Actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa?!; del foro ¡Siéntate!"**.

 **Los mencionados personajes son obra original de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: Esta no es una historia romántica, es un intento de parodia de un recurrido cliché utilizado en el fandom, por lo que si decides leerlo, te recomiendo leerlo con un toque de burla y exageración en cada palabra.**

Truenos, relámpagos y una lluvia tan fuerte que bien podría ser obra del apocalipsis; un escenario dramático y una pobre chica pueblerina empapada, como si ser una adolescente, quedarse sola y que tu único familiar vivo (que por cierto vive en una ciudad muy lejos del tranquilo pueblecillo de donde vienes) te echara a la calle no fuera suficientemente malo ¿qué podría ser peor? Oh sí, un auto pasando muy cerca de la acera se aseguró de mojar lo que fuera que quedara seco en la infortunada muchachita. Ojos color café, cabello del mismo color, un muy sensual cuerpo y una mirada de "yo no rompo ni un plato", lo típico para una quinceañera, es obvio que si la vida te trata tan mal, mínimo algún Dios se apiada de ti y te hace perfecta y pulcra ¿Quién se iba a resistir a alguien así? Por supuesto ni el empresario de más frío corazón en todo Japón…

Un hombre gallardo, alto, de cabello plateado laaargo, y unas extrañas marcas en la cara caminaba (se esforzaba por no tambalearse) por la misma calle; había salido gravemente lastimado en una pelea con su medio hermano y por orgullo se había negado a recibir cualquier atención médica, insistiendo en simplemente dirigirse por su propio pie a su casa. El hombre ignoró a la chiquilla que se resguardaba lo más que podía de la lluvia en las escaleras de la entrada a su hogar, metió las llaves en la perilla y abrió la puerta, la niña lo observaba embobada, el sujeto era endemoniadamente atractivo, pero claro, alguien como ella no se fija en eso, era tanta su pureza que sólo veía el corazón enorme dentro del pecho del hombre (¿cómo? No lo sé, no me lo pregunten a mí) que fácilmente le doblaba la edad y parecía una roca congelada y prepotente; el sujeto entró a su casa, para sorpresa de la chica de pueblo, él cayó repentinamente sobre la alfombra, provocándole levantarse a ayudarlo, sin embargo de poco sirvió que se atreviera a usar el teléfono sobre la mesita y a marcar los números de emergencia escritos de fábrica, cuando los paramédicos llegaron el sexy ejecutivo ya estaba de pie y se negó a recibir cualquier tipo de atención médica. Pero la joven, aunque siempre desconfiada, decidió que le era imposible dejar a un hombre que claramente necesitaba ayuda a pesar de negarse a ello.

— Me gustaría quedarme, si usted me lo permite a atenderlo y ayudarle a recuperarse de lo que sea le haya pasado —. Le contó toda su historia, le explicó que era alguien de fiar, que solo estaba interesada en velar por él aunque no entendía ni ella las razones y le pidió permiso para ser su "enfermera". No obtuvo respuesta, sólo logró de vuelta una mirada fría y de rechazó, pero para ella fue suficiente para quedarse.

Y al paso del tiempo, el hombre se fue ablandando con ella, obteniendo la joven las miradas más suaves que nunca nadie había podido experimentar; pero no, lo más increíble no fue que la dejara quedarse en su casa con tanta facilidad sino que el cariño fue surgiendo en él, un cariño tan fuerte que se convirtió en amor, el amor que siente alguien por su pareja: con la chiquilla el frío hombre se convertía en una ráfaga de cariño que entregaba en privado, lejos de cualquier par de ojos curiosos, besos tiernos y abrazos cálidos, un hombre tan detallista sólo podía ser obra de la inocencia de una mujer (bueno, niña) como la castaña, ella era su polo opuesto y por ello provocaba tal transición de bestia a príncipe de ensueño, era sencillamente la perfección. La de ojos chocolate podía presumir con sus amigas de secundaria (porque obvio su amante pagó su educación) que un hombre ya adulto estaba a sus pies, pero no lo hacía, ni nunca lo haría porque era sólo su "amor perfecto" y es algo que debe saberlo sólo la lluvia (no es que temiera que metieran a su amado a la cárcel, eso nunca).

* * *

Bueno, sinceramente la parodia me cuesta muchísimo, por eso pido disculpas de que no haya quedado tan gracioso como hubiera querido, pero si se quedaron con ganas de reírse de verdad los invito a pasearse por el foro "Siéntate" ahí de seguro se ríen con los demás fics. Gracias por leer.


End file.
